


Dziennik Winchestera

by Mysliwa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysliwa/pseuds/Mysliwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witam, jest to pisane tuż po zakończeniu dziewiątego sezonu serialu "Supernatural". Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziennik Winchestera

27.04.14  
"Nie mam bladego pojęcia po co to robię, zacząłem od robienia listy zakupów, a teraz pisze ten pierdolony dziennik. Ja nawet nie czytam książek! Dobra, zacznę od początku. Nie będe tu pisał poematów, bo do kurwy nędzy nadal jestem sobą. Dzisiaj rano stało się coś dziwnego, a tym dziwnym czymś był fakt, iż się obudziłem. Cholera! Pamiętam moją śmierć! Pamiętam jak błysneło ostrze, które miał w ręce ten kurdupel Metatron. Pamiętam jak dobiegł do mnie mój mały Sammy. Pamiętam moje ostatnie słowa, a na końcu ciemność. Myślałem, że to koniec. Kurwa! To powinien być koniec! Kiedy już szykowałem plan ucieczki zobaczyłem osobę, której się najmniej spodziewałem; stała przede mną nasza mama. Miała na sobie zwykłą niebieską sukienkę do kolan i sandały. Zacząłem krzyczeć jak małe dziecko "mamo, mamusiu", ale ona powiedziała tylko "obiecałeś bronić swojego brata, masz jeszcze parę spraw na ziemi". Potem obudziłem się na łóżku jak nowy. Z tym, że miałem w ręce pierwsze ostrze i CHOLERNE CZARNE ŚLEPIA!! Starałem się je ukryć, ale na widok Sama w kuchni jakoś tak, same wyskoczyły. Hah, tej miny nie zapomnę do końca życia. Po jakichś dwóch, trzech godzinach tłumaczeń Crowleya, dlaczego do kurwy nędzy jestem demonem, ten sukinsyn poprosił mnie o pomoc! Dobrze, że przypomniałem sobie jak świetnie wyglądam w koronie. Czas na zmiay w piekle...

30.04.14  
"Mineły trzy dni odkąd stałem się demonem. Myślałem że będze gorzej. Na początku kiedy zdegradowałem Crowleya, a sam objąłem władze było dość dziwnie tam na dole. Co prawda, demony mnie słuchają i są lojalne, ale nie w tym tkwił problem. Piekło nie wyglądało tak jakbym chciałem. Las a w samym jego środku mały domek, kiedy wszedł tam jakiś grzesznik, jak to tłumaczył mi jakiś czarnooki, trafiał prosto do klatki. Jeżeli był to ktoś, kto sprzedał dusze, trafiał tam gdzie ja kiedyś. Musiałem to zmienić. Teraz jest tam o wiele... ładniej? Wisząca w powietrzu skała, na niej wielki zamek wraz z mostem zwodzonym z wyrytym napisem "Welcome to the Hell". Na wieżach stały demony pilnujące, aby żadna dusza się nie wydostała. Usłyszałem parę rozmów typu "tak jest lepiej" albo "nareszcie w domu!". Zamek w środku to wiecie; parę "wystawnych" klatek po bokach, czerwony dywan, i wielki żelazny tron, na którym siedze oczywiście JA. Obok mnie siedzi Fabi, mój ogar. Mam własnego ogara, to jest zajebiste!"

08.05.14  
"Spotkałem się dzisiaj z Sammym. Nadal jest łowcą. I dobrze. Chociaż denerwuję mnie momentami, kiedy odsyła moje demony. Pogadaliśmy, napiliśmy się troche w barze. Nawet pojechaliśmy zabić parę wampirów w Nowym Orleanie. Potem wziąłem go do mojego królestwa. Oprowadziłem go, oczywiście demony czasami posykiwały, ale Sam ich nie zabił. Nie martwiłem się nawet, że Samowi się coś stanie. Moje demony są zbyt lojalne. Po tym jak go oprowadziłem, mój młodszy brat zaczął bawić się z Fabią. To zabawne widzieć swojego małego braciszka bawiącego się z Piekielnym Ogarem. Bycie królem ciemności ma swoje plusy. Często trafiają do nas jakieś dziwki, cholera. Dzisiaj trafiła do nas zajebista brunetka. Powiem tyle, właśnie leżę z nią w mojej wielkiej sypialni, zanim Lora? Lara? Lena? Nie pamiętam jak ma na imię, w każdym razie zanim ta piękność sie obudzi będzie już w swojej klatce. Zabójstwo pięciu mężczyzn za zdradzanie. Troche to ironiczne. Zaraz czeka na mnie trochę księgowości, brakuje mi młodszego braciszka. Sammy by się tym zajął".

29.06.14  
"Cholera, nie mam czasu prawie na nic! Księgowość, papiery, łowcy, demony, pakty, ogary. Cyfry, literki, znaczki... wszystko mi się zaczyna mieszać. Czas płynie tu inaczej, ale ja nadal odczuwam ten "ziemski". Czytałem moje poprzednie wpisy. Od kiedy ja do cholery tak czule nazywam te poczwary?! Moje demony. Coś się we mnie zmienia. Odwiedziłem dzisiaj Castiela... Porozmawialiśmy trochę siedząc naprzeciw siebie (na łóżku) w jakimś obskurnym motelu. Po paru minutach Cas wstał i podszedł do okna. Padało. Małe krople uderzały o szybe, to było wkurwiające zwarzając na to co planowałem. Podszedłem do niego i złapałem go od tyłu za biodra. Ahh, kiedy się odwrócił byliśmy tak blisko siebie, że widziałem swoje odbicie w jego błękitnych, zdziwionych oczach. Przyciągnąłem go, jedną ręke wkładając mu za koszulkę i gładząc po plecach. Drugą nadal trzymałem na jego biodrach, wtedy mój anioł odchylił głowę, co pozwoliło mi na całowanie go po szyi. Nie będę się rozpisywał na temat jaka delikatna była jego skóra. Podniosłem go i zaniosłem na łóżko; zdjąłem swoją kurtke i bluzke, on (z moją pomocą) zdjał płaszcz, krawat i koszule. Castiel siedział na łóżku, a ja stałem naprzeciw niego, zaczął mi rozpinać pasek... reszty nawet głupek by się domyślił. Powiem po prostu, że ten dzień uznaje za udany i będe go wspominać go końca życia".

18.05.15  
"Skrzywdziłem go...Skrzywdziłem mojego małego aniołka. Właściewie, nie zrobiłem mu nic własnoręcznie, ale to z mojej winy Cas... Ja nie wyrabiałem! Mnóstwo papierów! Musiałem zatwierdzić parę rzeczy...Moje demony są lojalne...Musiałem napisać swoje nazwisko...Wydałem na niego wyrok...Nie przeczytałem nazwiska! Boże, dlaczego akurat Castiel?! Dlaczego nie jakiś zwykły człowieczek! Dlaczego akurat ten wyrok podpisałem? Mój mały aniołek rozszarpywany przez Piekielne Ogary. Przez moją Fabi...Mam tego dość"

01.01.20  
"Ten wpis jest ważniejszy od wszystkich innych. Chcę przeprosić wszystkie dusze, które uwięziłem, wszystkich ludzi, których zabiłem. Ale najważniejsze...Mój aniołku...Ja..."

Tego wpisu Dean nie dokończył. Wielka łza spłyneła na kartkę rozmazując atrament. Władca miał dość własnego królestwa. Winchester odłożył dziennik na środek swojego wielkiego łóżka na którym znajdowała się czerwona, aksamitna pościel i parę puchatych poduszek. Jednym pstryknięciem pojawił się na swoim ulubionym fotelu w bukrze. Naprzeciw niego siedział Sammy.  
\- Cześć Dean! Jak ta...Dean? Czy ty płaczesz? - głos młodszego brata nigdy nie wywiercał mu takiej dziury w brzuchu. Pokazał Samowi, że jego starszy brat pękł.  
\- Sammy...Mam, mam do ciebie prośbę.. - odezwał się w końcu po paru minutach. Musiał robić przerwy między wyrazami aby złapać oddech.  
-Dean, dla ciebie wszystko - młodszy brat chyba naprawdę nie spodziewał się co starszy z Winchesterów ma zamiar zrobić. Ale Dean zamiast coś powiedzieć, podał Samowi kartkę. Zwykłą, wymiętoloną białą kartkę. Łowca ją otworzył, przeczytał w myślach tylko jedno słowo...Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Już wiedział, co jego brat planuje. Sammy chciał się odezwać, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle.  
-Sammy...Proszę. Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej. Sześć lat to za dużo, nawet dla mnie - świetnie. Dean Winchester. Postrach wszystkiego co chodzi, lata, pływa lub pełza. Zawiódł swojego młodszego brata Sama...Zawiódł swojego kochanka Casa...Zawiódł matkę Mary...Swojego ojca Johna...Wujka Bobbiego...Dean Winchester zawiódł wszystkich.  
\- Nie mogę ci tego zrobić - Teraz nawet młodszy Winchester się rozpłakał. Obaj wstali, Sam wtulił się w swojego brata. Nie chciał tego, ale nie chciał także skazywać go na dalsze cierpienie. Starszy Winchester gładził Sama po włosach uspokajając go.  
-Spokojnie Sammy, nie płacz. Wiem, że to dla ciebie za wiele, ale proszę cię...- staneli naprzeciwko siebie. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Głęboka szklana zieleń, którą Sam zawsze będzie mieć już przed oczami, oraz zapłakany brąz, który nigdy nie opuści pamięci Deana. Żadnego z nich ten obraz nigdy nie opuści. Oboje wiedzieli co zaraz nastąpi. Dean otarł łzy i uśmiechnął się do brata. Zdążył jeszcze szepnąć "Będzie dobrze", po czym zamknął oczy. Młodszy Winchester pare razy otwierał i zamykał usta zanim wydusił z siebie  
\- Exorcizamus te..


End file.
